deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf Gun Zombie Attack
Nerf Gun Zombie Attack is a 3-part movie on YouTube that was released on October 13, 2009. Plot Part I 2 weeks ago, during a party at a house, a woman showed up, and the lights went out, and screaming was heard. When the lights were turned back on, everyone in the house was found dead. A group of 7 soldiers are sent in to investigate what's going on. Commander James, Corporal Marina, Private Tessa, and Private Camden enter the front door, while Private Ben, Private Anthony, and Sergeant Chris go downstairs. While lurking around the front door, the group is attacked by a fearsome zombie, which James manages to kill, but Camden is bitten on the neck in the process. The group examines the wound on his neck, and mere moments later James is bitten on the arm. James comes to the realization that they are being attacked by zombies. Marina screams in terror as a group of them approach the soldiers. Meanwhile, Chris leads the troops through the basement of the house, only to find a massive horde of zombie awaiting them. A fight breaks out between the soldiers and the zombies. While Ben and Anthony hide on the staircase, Chris stands alone against the zombies. When Chris is about to get killed by a zombie, Ben jumps off the staircase and saves his life, but is bitten on the side of the neck by a zombie in doing so. Chris drags Ben, who is on the verge of passing out from blood loss, up the stairs towards Anthony. Meanwhile, the other group is chased upstairs after Marina is taken down and eaten alive by zombies. Part II Anthony tries to get the door open while Chris drags Ben up the stairs, followed at a close distance by the zombies. Although he succeeds in getting the door open, the zombies follow them and ravenously feast on Ben's legs from the knees down. Chris is also injured when his arm is bitten by a zombie's jaw. When they get into the dark garage of the house, using flashlights for their light source, they examine the severe damage on Ben's legs. Anthony also succumbs to injury sustained from the attack: his eyes are severely bitten. Anthony spots zombies in the garage and a spooked Chris fights them off. Meanwhile, The other team is chased into a room where they lock the door and find extra weapons and ammunition in the form of a Nerf Vulcan. James decides to use the weapon against the zombies when they break down the door. Chris manages to kill the zombies in the garage, but accidentally trips over Ben. Chris shines the light on Ben, who is on the verge of death from his injuries. Anthony is stooping over him, with his eyes now mutated from the zombie attack. Anthony suddenly violently attacks Chris, throwing him to the ground. When Ben rises, he turns demonic and also attacks Chris. Chris barricades himself in the next room, only to spot 4 other zombies in the room next to him. As Chris slams the door shut, one of the zombies slashes him, leaving a scar on his cheek. Chris locks the other door, but is surrounded by zombies. He notices 3 bullets left in his Maverick, and prepares to fire it. 8 hours later, the other prepares for battle against the zombies. They ask what will become of James if he runs out of ammo. James assures them that he will make it out alive. When Camden opens the door, the zombies attack and James opens continuous fire on the zombies, mowing most of them down. Camden and Tessa make it out of the room, but another platoon of zombies ambush James. Knowing that James is not going to make it out alive, Camden rushes to help him, but James sacrifices himself, closing and locking the door, preventing Camden from entering. The zombies throw a heavily injured James to the floor. Knowing that he's about to die, James reaches for his last gun and fires the single bullet as the screen fades to white. It is presumed that James was killed after firing the bullet. With most of their group dead or converted into zombies, Camden presumes that all is lost, but Tessa leads him downstairs, determined to escape. Part III Tessa and Camden open fire on zombies upon reaching the lower part of the staircase. Chris wakes up to find the doorknob rattling. Assuming that it's the zombies attempting to open the door, he aims his gun at the door. When it opens, it reveals Tessa and Camden, who presumed Chris dead. Both sides reveal the fate of their fallen soldiers. They find a horde of soldiers and Chris pulls out a bazooka and aims it at the zombies after telling Tessa and Camden to run. The zombies corner him into a closet just as he fires the bazooka and kills the zombies within range of the explosion. Chris finds a Maverick and runs outside to catch up with Tessa and Camden. Tessa and Camden kill the remaining zombies, but Camden is bitten in the side of the neck by a dying zombie. Camden dies from the injury and is converted into a zombie. As he is about to kill Tessa, Chris arrives and fires a single bullet from the Maverick into the side of Camden's head, killing him. Tessa and Chris stand over Camden's body and run off to the hospital to heal Chris as the credits roll. Cast Soldiers Christopher Cox as Sergeant Chris James Arbuckle Page as Commander James Camden Praisner as Private Camden Tessa Berry as Private Tessa Ben Cook as Private Ben Anthony Happy as Private Anthony Marina Pierce as Corporal Marina Zombies Ben Cook Christopher Cox Camden Praisner Kathy Cox Anthony Happy James Arbuckle Page Marina Pierce Tessa Berry Carol Cox Guns used in the movie Marina Hornet (this was the only gun Marina used). James Automatic 20 (aka Tommy 20) (He ran out of ammunition while failing to save Marina from her death). Yellow Air Zone Twin Tek 10 (he almost ran out of ammunition on one of the staircases, and retreated to a secluded room, along with Camden and Tessa). Vulcan (out of ammunition in his yellow Air Zone Twin Tek 10, James found a Vulcan, and waited to attack with Tessa and Camden in a dark, secluded room. He ran out of ammunition during the zombie attack). Yellow Air Zone Twin Tek 5 (He had a yellow Air Zone Twin Tek 5, along with a Tommy 20 and a green Air Zone Twin Tek 5 (formerly, as he gave it to Camden). This was the last gun he had, and the gun he had at the time of his death. In the dark, secluded room he waited in for 8 hours, he fire-charged the 1 bullet he had inside and fired at the coming zombies). Tessa Green and Yellow Air Zone Twin Tek 10. Maverick (she gives this weapon to Camden in the final battle). Camden Recon (with attachable accessories) (He ran out of ammunition while failing to save Marina from her death). Green Air Zone Twin Tek 5 (After Camden ran out of ammunition while failing to save Marina from dying, James gave him an Air Zone Twin Tek 5). Maverick (he had a Maverick with him, along with the Recon. He ran out of ammunition when they rendezvoused with Chris). Magstrike (he had a Magstrike with him, along with the Recon and Maverick. He stops using this weapon before he and Tessa head outside). another Maverick (given to him by Tessa for the final battle. He discards this weapon when he finally succumbs to the zombie virus). Chris Longshot (He ran out of ammunition at the base of the staircase). Buzzbee double-barrel shotgun (Anthony, from the staircase, gave it to Chris after the latter ran out of ammunition. This was before Ben came and saved Chris’s life). Maverick (Chris had a Maverick with him, along with the Longshot. He switched guns with the shotgun and used the Maverick to save Ben after the latter saved him. He wasted the remaining 3 bullets in his Maverick shortly before Camden and Tessa fled outside). Firefly Blaster (Chris had a Firefly with him, along with the Maverick and Longshot. He switched to the Firefly in the dark garage, wasting the ammunition on the zombies in that room. He escaped and noticed his Maverick was down to 3 bullets, and his Firefly was out of ammunition, so he left the useless Firefly in the room). Titan (Chris had a Titan, along with the Firefly, Maverick, and Longshot. He used the Titan (a bazooka), to kill several zombies in just one bazooka shot (it only had one rocket)). Anthony Automatic 20 (aka Tommy 20). Orange Stormfire (aka Capture the Flag gun) Ben Recon (with attachable accessories) (He ran out of ammunition and noticed this while on the stairs, replacing it with the rapid fire rifle). Rapid fire rifle (He gave it to himself and ran out of ammunition on the staircase). Green Stormfire (aka Capture the Flag gun) (Anthony gave it to Ben seconds before the latter jumped off and saved Chris, wasting the one bullet in the gun). Orange and green Strikefires (Chris, halfway up the staircase, gave these guns to Ben. He had them at the time of his death, primarily using the orange one). Trivia * All movie parts were released to YouTube on October 13, 2009. * For the very first jumpscare, Ben Cook (as the zombie) pounced on Camden Praisner's character. Since Camden is easily scared in real life, the reaction was real. * For filming, James Arbuckle Page used a New Zealand accent for the character Commander James. Links Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoz9qyXhXdU Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKnYe6NzL1k Part 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpT6MVM7vcU Category:Nerf Videos Category:YouTube Videos